The IDIMTUAIGA Retirement Home: Prologue
by Saturnine13
Summary: What happens when a Squarefairy needs an idea for a fanfic? She starts a retirement home for anime characters!


IDIMTUAIGA: Prologue to Insanity

**The IDIMTUAIGA Retirement Home! Prologue to Insanity**  
Written, Edited and Whipped into Submission by [Saturnine13][1]  
_[Author's Apology: Ah, beginings. I suck at beginings. But some would say I suck at writing period, so decide for yourself.]_  
Rated **G**, despite minimal homosexual hinting.  
  
  
_"A familiar situation to any author: the fanficcer, with her head in her hands, sitting at a desk, battling the evil 'Writer's Block'; demon with nothing more than a pen and a few crumpled pieces of paper. It's times like these that we wonder why we bother to write; to put ourselves through this daily torture-"_  
  
**Stephanie**: "Guys, could you please STOP ARGUING!!!! I'm trying to write!"  
  
_Chibi Tamahome and Chibi Tasuki look up; Tamahome looking rather singed, and Tasuki displaying his cute little fangs in an evil grin. _  
  
**Stephanie**: "I know you two like to flirt-"  
  
**Chibi Tamahome and Chibi Tasuki**: *_Glare_*  
  
**Stephanie**: "BUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'LL NEVER FINISH THIS ESSAY AND YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY FOR IT!!!"  
  
_Chibi Tamahome and Chibi Tasuki shuffle slowly out the door. Stephanie sighs, and picks up her pen._  
  
_"-for a scrap of inspiration which may or may not turn out to be the next best-seller-"_  
  
_A rather loud crash is heard in the next room. Stephanie slumps in her chair and moans. Reluctantly, she leaves her cozy den to see what the chibis have done now..._  
  
**Stephanie**: "MY KITCHEN!!!"  
  
_In the middle of the mess (of which we shall not go into detail, let us leave it at 'utter destruction'), Chibi Lina and Chibi Gourry sit fighting over a box of animal crackers. _  
  
**Chibi Lina**: "Let GO I saw it FIRST!!"  
  
**Chibi Gourry**: "No FAIR you ate the other boxes!"  
  
_Stephanie starts bawling Niagara Falls style._  
  
**Stephanie**: "Will I ever get any writing done?!"  
  
**Chibi Zelgadis**: "I doubt it, with so many of us around." *_Looks around at the hordes of chibis_*  
  
**Stephanie**: "What brand of crack was I _on_ to offer to house all these homeless chibis?"  
  
_A doorbell rings. Chibi Duo runs to answer it, and Sylphiel (normal sized, not chibi) enters._  
  
**Stephanie**: "Thank L-sama you're here, Sylphy-chan!" *_Kneels at Sylphiel's feet and continues bawling_* "The chibis are driving me insane, and I can't get any writing done..."  
  
**Sylphiel**: "Oh, Stephanie-san, this happens every day. Maybe taking care of all these chibis is too much for you."  
  
**Stephanie**: *_sniff_* "But without these chibis I don't have any fanfiction!"  
  
**Sylphiel**: "Well, maybe you should start a new fanfiction series." *_Plays with Chibi Duo_*  
  
**Stephanie**: "Like what? I've had lots of ideas, but they don't really pan out..." *_blinks_* "Where are my manners, would you like something to eat or drink?" *_Leads Sylphiel to the kitchen, where the Chibi Slayers have vanished, but the destruction remains. They kneel down with cups of tea (appearing from who knows where). Random chibis continue playing in the background_*  
  
**Sylphiel**: "If only Filia-san were here to enjoy this lovely tea with us."  
  
**Stephanie**: "Where is she, anyway? She usually drops by with you to pick on the chibi Xellos and drink tea with us."  
  
**Sylphiel**: "She and the others are out looking for a place to stay."  
  
**Stephanie**: "Whatever for? Aren't you guys living with Takashi Watanabe?"  
  
**Sylphiel**: *_tears up_* "He's busy with a new series, Try-Zenon or something, and we're left without a home." *_Chibi Vash walks over and pats her shoulder comfortingly_*  
  
_Stephanie sits quietly for a minute, then a huge light bulb appears over her head and lights up._  
  
**Stephanie**: "THAT'S IT!!" *_jumps up and hits her head on the light bulb_*  
  
**Sylphiel**: *_Playing with Chibi Vash, not paying much attention._* "What?"  
  
**Stephanie**: "I have a new mission in life! I made an orphanage for homeless chibis, and now I shall make *_dramatic music_* a retirement home for anime and video game characters whose series are over!"  
  
**Sylphiel**: *_claps_* "What a wonderful idea! Then we'll all have a place to live together! It'll be so much fun." *_Smiles brightly_*  
  
**Stephanie**: *_twirls around, and henshins into the Squarefairy_* "Yatta! I will go call the contractors right now!" *_Disappears in a poof of pink smoke, leaving Sylphiel to clean up the kitchen_*  
  
**Sylphiel**: "Oh dear, what have I started?"

   [1]: mailto:saturnine13@hotmail.com



End file.
